


i do (cherish you)

by gabstar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Five Plus One times, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Angst, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Through the Years, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mild drinking, these two were meant for each other okay i'm dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabstar/pseuds/gabstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Daichi suggests it, it’s a joke.</p><p>“Sugawara Koushi,” he says solemnly. He’s bent on one knee, the floor is still sticky with sweat post-practice. He offers up the lost ring, found while mopping off gym floors. “Will you marry me?”</p><p>((Five times Daichi asks Suga to marry him, plus once where he finally, finally says yes.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	i do (cherish you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleiioo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleiioo/gifts).



 

_1._

 

The first time Daichi suggests it, it’s a joke.

“Sugawara Koushi,” he says solemnly. He’s bent on one knee, the floor is still sticky with sweat post-practice. He offers up the lost ring, found while mopping off gym floors. “Will you marry me?”

First year Suga is too slim for his jersey and his ashy curls cling to his face, but he glows when he laughs and it makes Daichi’s belly swoop.

“This is all so sudden,” Suga says, hand to his chest. “I-- I don’t know what to say.”

Daichi takes Suga’s hand and slips the ring onto his finger. It’s dirty, worn, and Suga’s hand looks far too pretty to be wearing something so dingy, but it fits. Daichi looks up at him and grins.

“Well?” he asks. “Do you accept my proposal?”

Suga examines his hand with a mischievous glitter in his eye. “No.”

Daichi blanches. “No?”

Suga laughs again. “After that lousy execution? No way.”

Suga continues to admire his ring as Daichi scrambles to his feet. “What? But it was perfect! I had a ring and I got down on one knee and everything!”

Suga’s now giving him a skeptical look. “That’s not all there is to a proposal, Daichi.”

Daichi scowls. “Well if you don’t accept my proposal then I want my ring back.”

Suga jumps and holds his hand into his chest. “No, you gave it to me!”

Daichi makes a grab for it, but Suga turns away dodging. “But you rejected it!”

“I rejected _you_ , not the ring!” Suga’s giggling as Daichi wraps an arm around his waist, pulling Suga to his chest. Daichi tries to pry apart Suga’s hands.

“It’s the same thing! Me and the ring are a package deal!” Daichi says, hugging Suga tighter. “And I found it so--”

“No it’s mine!” Suga cries. “Daichi!”

Daichi’s head is on Suga’s shoulder and he can smell his shampoo. He can feel the muscles in Suga’s neck twitch as Daichi’s breath runs by it.

“Daichi get off me!” Suga elbows him.

“Surrender!” Daichi says.

“Never!” Suga cries.

They’re both laughing when Daichi lifts Suga off his feet. His knees quake, then give out, and they topple on top of each other. Giggling and breathless exchanging soft little _‘are you okays_ ’, they forget about the proposal entirely.

 

 

_2._

 

Halfway through their second year, Suga’s not as slim. He fits his jerseys--and fits them well Daichi might add-- and he loses some of the awkwardness to his limbs. But he doesn’t outgrow his kindness, his warmth, and thankfully, he doesn’t outgrow Daichi either. Daichi would even call him his best friend, or at least one of them.

Daichi hopes Suga feels the same. He thinks he does. He likes Daichi well enough to come over for study dates twice a week anyway. (Not a real date, Daichi reminds himself. A _study_ date.)

“I give up,” Suga says, during one of their not-dates. He buries his face into half-finished homework. “I’m dropping out of school. I’ll get a job at the circus. The clowns will accept me, won’t they Daichi?”

Daichi gives a noncommittal hum, squinting at his own homework skeptically. Does he need glasses? Or is the world just fuzzier because he’s so tired? He holds the worksheet so close it brushes against his nose.

Suga smiles at him fondly. “You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep that up.”

Daichi shoots him a look, sticking out his tongue at him. “Rude!”

Suga laughs. He reaches for the bowl of popcorn on the other side of the table and speaks through a mouthful, “It’s true. You’ll get frown lines too.”

“At least I won’t be living my life at the circus,” Daichi grumbles and Suga sighs, collapsing on Daichi’s kitchen table again.

“Better than being old and wrinkly and alone,” Suga quips back. He reaches for another pencil to have another stab at his maths.

“I won’t be alone,” Daichi says. “I’m marrying you remember?”

There’s a hiccup in Suga’s composure, a tiny break he tries to cover by grinning cheekily. “From our first year? Really?”

“Of course,” Daichi says. He turns over the page in some vain hope the answers might be on the back. He frowns.

“I didn’t say yes,” Suga reminds.

“You will,” Daichi says. “Just give it time.”

“And when are you planning on re-asking me?” Suga asks lightly. He toys with his pencil, refusing to make eye contact.

Daichi sits up. He lowers his worksheet, leans over, and takes Suga’s chin in his hand. He pulls Suga’s gaze to meet his.

“Sugawara Koushi,” he says, voice low and deliberate.

Suga’s shoulders hitch, dropping his pencil as his hands shake. “D—Daichi.”

“Will you--” Daichi covers Suga’s hand with his own. “...Pass me the popcorn?”

Suga smacks him away. “Daichi!”

Daichi grins under Suga’s attacks. “What? Oh! Did you think that I--? Right now?”

Suga groans. “I can’t believe you.”

“I don’t know what I did to mislead you or--” Daichi begins and Suga pinches his cheek. “Ow! Suga!”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Suga says as Daichi rubs his bruising cheek.

“Cute enough to marry?” Daichi asks, quirking his brow.

Suga gives him a wry smile. “We’ll see.”

Daichi had been joking. Of course he’d been joking. But he still feels how smooth Suga’s skin was under his hand, remembers how Suga’s eyes crinkle when he laughs.

There’s a sharp tug in Daichi’s heart, and it feels frighteningly real.

 

_3._

 

Daichi hopes in vain that if he just ignores the feeling it will go away on it’s own. If he just doesn’t think about the way Suga bites his bottom lip while concentrating or ignores how impossibly light Suga’s laugh makes hims feel or if he just _pretends_ he’s actually interested in learning new gardening tips and not just relishing the way Suga brightens when he boasts about his daisies and daffodils--

It doesn’t go away. If anything it gets worse, more fiercely ingrained in his chest.

“I can still walk,” Suga grumbles.

“I’m sure,” Daichi replies. His heart his hammering, he hopes Suga can’t feel him shaking. Every time he blinks Suga’s fall floods back to him, his cry of pain is still ringing in his ears.

 _Breathe,_  he thinks. _Breathe._

Suga wiggles in Daichi’s hold. “It’s not even that bad,” he says.

Daichi shoots him a look. “Stop moving.”

“Daichi--”

“Just let me do this for you,” Daichi says losing patience. “Please?”

Suga quiets. Daichi sets him on the bench as the practice match continues on court. Daichi feels hollow with disappointment. As a second year, he should be using this time to prove himself worthy for a regular position, squeezing in as much practice time as he can. But Daichi doesn’t miss the way Suga flinches when his twisted ankle brushes the floor and that hollowness is filled with a much more pressing feeling.

“Here,” Daichi says, kneeling in front of him. He cradles Suga’s calf and peels back his sock. Suga’s ankle is already purpled and swollen. Daichi’s throat tightens.  

“Suga...” Daichi says, trying to sound lecturing and failing. “What were you doing going for that receive?”

“I would have gotten it!” Suga defends. “Asahi was in my way.”

Daichi tuts. “You’re going to have to go to the school nurse for this.”

“Can’t I just wrap it up?” Suga asks, squirming a little. “It’s probably just a sprain.”

“But what if it isn’t?” Daichi presses. He doesn’t like the way Suga’s skin looks paler surrounding the purple-red bruise. “What if it’s something worse? What if--”

“Daichi.”

Daichi looks up at him. Suga’s smile is soft, assuring. He places a hand on each of Daichi’s shoulders.

“Trust me,” he says. “It’s going to be alright.”

Daichi feels a flash of annoyance. Suga’s the one who’s injured, he’s the one who should need reassuring. Suga’s gaze remains steady and understanding.

Daichi nods. “Yeah. It’ll be fine.”

“Good,” Suga says, relieved. He lets his hands fall from Daichi’s shoulders. “Now get off your knees before someone gets the wrong idea.”

Suga flicks Daichi’s ear and he flinches. Daichi laughs in surprise.

“What? Wrong idea?” Daichi teases. “Wrong idea about what?”

“Shut up,” Suga says, pushing Daichi’s face away. “You _know_.”

“I know what?” Daichi asks, putting a hand on Suga’s knee and leaning closer. “What about being on my knees, Suga?”

“Daichi!” Suga hisses. He glances toward their senpais on the court. He pushes Daichi’s face away again. “I’m serious!”

“Oh _I_ know!” Daichi says, grinning wickedly. “You’re worried they’ll think I’m _proposing._ ”

“You’re making fun of a crippled person,” Suga says, exasperated, “You realize that right? I’m literally crippled. This is a new low for you, Daichi.”

“I mean I just can’t think of any other thing,” Daichi says between giggles. “That could _possibly_ be misinterpreted from me being on my knees.”

“I hate you,” Suga says and Daichi delights at the blush on his face. “I hate you so much.”

“What if I am proposing though?” Daichi says, muffled as Suga mushes his face trying to push him away. “You don’t know.”

“I still have one good leg,” Suga says. “I can still kick you.”

“Suga, marry me.”

“Never,” says Suga and he karate-chops Daichi directly over the head.

 

_4._

 

“Stay sharp, Captain!” Suga calls after a missed receive.

Daichi swears as he gets back to his feet. Suga never lets him slip up, not even during practice matches with their own team.

“I won’t miss the next one!” Daichi says.

Daichi hopes he never gets used to the way Suga’s smile makes him feel. He doesn’t think he will, not after two years of this consistent, brilliant feeling. He smiles back and Nishinoya belly-laughs from beside him.

“Cute,” Nishinoya says.

Tanaka smacks him across the back. “Yuu! Shush!”

Daichi pretends not to hear them, though his skin is hot and his stomach rolls with embarrassment. Suga winks at him.

 _I love you_ , Daichi thinks, instantly, involuntarily.

Daichi makes a strangled sound. _What?_

Kageyama’s wicked serve smacks into Daichi’s chest like a bullet. Daichi’s knocked breathless as he falls to his knees.

“Daichi!” Suga--of course it’s Suga-- is at his side at an instant. His cool hands are on Daichi’s shoulders, on his arms to steady him. “Daichi, are you okay?”

Daichi’s lungs have shrunk and it hurts to breathe. His vision blurry and mostly stars, but he sees Suga startlingly clear. Ashy curls, warm eyes, _I love you_.

Daichi’s going to vomit.

“Give him space!” Suga says. “He’s fine, he’s fine.”

Daichi distantly registers the rest of Karasuno crowding around. Kageyama’s apologizing loudly, bowing and stuttering. Asahi sounds like he’s crying. Suga cups Daichi’s cheek.

“Deep breaths Daichi,” he says lowly. “You’re alright.”

Daichi knows. The constriction in his chest is already loosening. He blinks and his vision clears. Deep breaths .

Suga’s grin comes into focus. “You okay?”

Daichi nods and Suga pulls him to his feet, clapping him on the back.

“Good as new!” Suga announces. Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya appauld enthusiastically.

“Thanks,” Daichi says, rubbing his bruised chest. Suga jostles him good naturedly and Daichi sways. _I love you._

“Durable Daichi,” he teases.

“Y-yeah,” Daichi says. He watches Suga return to position. _I love you._ “Hey, Suga.”

Suga looks at him. _I love you_. One hand carding through his hair, the other on his hip. _I love you._ He looks like he belongs in painting rather than a muggy gymnasium, but he’s here. _I love you._

“We should get married,” Daichi blurts out.

Suga goes pink. Asahi gasps. Tsukishima snickers. Hinata screams in his Hinata-way and is silenced by a well-placed smack from Kageyama.

Suga blinks several times. He clears his throat and laughs.

“You wish,” he says. “Let’s get back to practice.”

It’s Daichi’s fourth rejection, but this one strikes his already-tender chest. He swallows heavily as Suga turns from him.

 _I love you_ , he thinks.

 _I_ do _wish_.

Suga looks back at him and smiles.

 

_5._

 

“Marry me, Suga.”

Suga snorts. His laugh sounds different drunk.

“Really? Again with this?” Suga asks. His eyes are starry, pupils blown wide.

“Really,” Daichi says, words slurred. “Really, really.”

“You don’t mean it,” Suga accuses. He hiccups. “Do you?”

“I do,” Daichi says. He rolls on his side to face him. Suga’s smiling at him blearily. They’re in Kuroo’s front lawn, for a celebration. What they were celebrating Daichi can’t remember. A birthday, the end of training camp maybe-- Whatever it was, it couldn’t be as important as the way Suga looks sprawled out on green grass and soft with booze.

“I wanna marry you,” Daichi says. “For real.”

Suga’s giggle is high-pitched and it would be embarrassing if it wasn’t so damned cute.

“Stop that,” Suga says, batting him away. “You’re being silly.”

“I’m not,” Daichi protests, frowning. “Koushi--”

Daichi nuzzles into Suga’s neck and Suga sputters.

“Daichi! Daichi stop that’s-- you’re tickling-- stop!”

“Sorry.” Even the brief movement has made Daichi incredibly dizzy. “My head--”

“Mine too,” Suga hums. “Come here.”

Suga wraps his arms around him, Daichi resting his head on his chest. Suga cards a hand through his short, bristly hair. Daichi sighs.

“Why would you wanna marry me anyway?” Suga asks after a moment. The question’s so soft Daichi wonders if he’s imagining it.

“You’re beautiful,” Daichi answers. “You’re smart-- funny. You’re always-- always there for me. And you’re beautiful. Really beautiful.”

Suga shakes with laughter. “Really?”

“Really.” Daichi exhales into Suga’s neck.

“I guess I’ll think about it,” Suga relents.

They fall asleep like that, together and buzzing. The only thing Daichi remembers the next morning is how Suga’s chest feels rumbling underneath his cheek and the faint memory of a kiss on his brow.

 

_+1_

 

Daichi knew this conversation was coming. It’s all anyone else can talk about. Teachers, parents, other third years-- _What are you doing after graduation?_

Daichi doesn’t like to give it more thought than he needs to. He’s been accepted to a handful of colleges, Kuroo’s mentioned rooming together if Daichi chooses to go to Tokyo. He has options. Options he can worry about later. For now he needs to focus on Spring High. His team needs their captain on top form more than ever-- the future can wait.

Still, it shakes him. It comes to him late at night and eats away at his thoughts. _What are you doing after graduation?_

Suga doesn’t seem fazed. But then, he hardly ever does. He keeps giving Daichi that reassuring smile and pressing on. Somehow it gives Daichi the courage to press on too.

“What are you doing after graduation?”

Daichi sighs, resigned. It was inevitable, but he can’t repress his disappointment, his reluctance. He wanted to keep Suga separate from his worrying thoughts of the future. To keep Suga a safe thought in his mind.

He sorts away permission slip forms for the training camps slowly, procrastinating.

“Daichi?”

Everyone else has gone home. Even Kageyama and Hinata have been ushered out. Daichi faintly remembers Tanaka promising free meat buns to whoever reached the convenience store first. Daichi smiles through a pang of wistful, pre-nostalgia. The feeling of something he’s _going_ to miss.

He turns to Suga with this same smile. “Don’t you know? I’m marrying you.”

Suga’s laugh is more out of surprise than humor. He shakes his head. “Daichi, be serious--”

“But I am serious,” Daichi says. “We’re getting married.”

Daichi turns back to sorting away files. “We’ll have to live in an apartment for the first little while, since we’ll be in school and all. But I think once we’re educated we should move back here.”

“Really?” Suga humors him. “Back here?”

Daichi shrugs. “I like it here. Here we can adopt a cat and name it something stupid like Whiskers or Mittens.”

Suga laughs. "How about Paws?" 

“Good one.” Daichi nods appreciatively. He finds a rough draft of a poster promoting the club and softens. “We’ll have to get some place big enough for a lawn. Somewhere we can play volleyball.”

Suga hums. “By ourselves?”

“I was thinking two kids,” Daichi answers. He folds the rough draft in half, stuffing it in his pocket.  “Three if you think we can handle it.”

Suga’s leaning on the doorway, expression strangely misty. Verging on amused. “It’ll need a garden area too.”

“Right,” Daichi says. “You and your plants.”

“Flowers,” Suga presses. “They’re flowers and you like them.”

Daichi laughs. “Yes, your flowers.”

“And I think we should have room for a library too,” Suga muses. “Somewhere I can sit and drink tea, and ignore you while you do the dishes.”

Daichi grins at him. “Is that what you really want?”

Suga shrugs. His eyes are warm, smiling. “Maybe.”

Daichi shrugs back. “Doesn’t matter. We have time to figure it out.”

Daichi closes the cabinet, out of papers to sort. His hands feel empty without anything to busy them. He purses his lips before turning to Suga.

“We’ll figure it out,” he says again. “Whatever it is. As long as we’re together.”

Suga sniffs. He tries to cover his watering eyes, but Daichi stops him.

“No, no, Koushi,” Daichi says. “Don’t hide.”

Suga sniffs again, nudging him away half-heartedly. “Why couldn’t you have just bought me a cake on White Day like a normal person?”

Daichi shakes with quiet laughter and presses a kiss to Suga’s temple. “I’m sorry.”

“I kept the ring,” Suga says. His eyes are closed and Daichi steals a kiss from his cheekbone. “From the first time.”

"Really?" 

Suga nods, swiping at his damp cheeks before reaching into his pocket. It's just as old and ugly as Daichi remembers and he beams. 

"Does this mean you're saying yes finally?" Daichi asks. 

Suga rolls his eyes. "I'm saying yes to a coffee date and maybe a movie afterward." 

Daichi leans in a little. "But you are saying yes." 

Suga shakes his head, exasperated. "Yes."

Daichi cups Suga's pretty, pretty face in his hands and kisses him soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was the sappiest thing i've everrr writteennnn
> 
> i love you cleo!! thanks for the prompt!!
> 
> ((hmu at cutiekeiji on tumblr!!))


End file.
